deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Midbus vs Morton Koopa' *Slash vs Morton Koopa Jr. With the Koopalings *The Koopalings vs The Deadly Six *Hard-Boiled Heavies vs. The Koopalings *Rocksteady & Bebop vs Morton & Roy *'TMNT vs Koopalings' With the Koopa Troop *'Dr. Eggman vs Bowser' *'Bowser Kingdom VS. Eggman Empire' Battle Royales *'Koopa Kid Battle Royale' *Koopaling Battle Royale 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Spewart (Super Mario Odyssey) * Roy Koopa * Pippin (Berserk) * The Thing * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Big Daddy * The Heavy * Big the Cat History Morton Koopa Jr. is one of the seven notorious Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings who serve under Bowser as delegated elite members of his army. Morton originally helped Bowser conquer the Mushroom World by subduing the king of Desert Land and turning him into a helpless animal. Since then, Morton has been a loyal servant that aided Bowser in his schemes on many occasions, always happy to serve the Mario Bros. a large serving of pain and suffering on the side. Death Battle Info Natural Abilities * As all Koopalings, Morton is capable of spitting fireballs from his mouth of up to two that can bounce on the ground as well as ones that can fly horizontally. * Also much like every Koopaling, he can tuck into his shell to spin at high enough speeds that leave afterimages. ** Can also tuck into his shell and fly away in his original appearance in SMB3. * Morton can leap into the air, and either perform a Ground Pound or simply land after jumping to cause a small tremor that stuns any grounded opponents temporarily. ** His Ground Pound is capable of launching stone pillars to the top of a room with his weight as well as forcing a Pokey out of the sand it burrows in. * Morton can also jump in the air, perform a few flips, and then slam back down again to launch damaging shockwaves forward in waves. * Morton is also capable of scaling surfaces like walls and ceilings, where the strategy is to drop down and crush foes. * Morton can use Charge to boost his attack power. * Can summon a few things like the Mystery Box or a Thwomp to help him in battle. * Can bash and ram into foes with his sturdy body or stomp on them with his weight. * When acting as a body shield for a Captain, Morton can raise his POW and/or DEF naturally. * Can regenerate from being crushed flat. * Can come back despite having exploded or poofed away on multiple occasions. * Is immune or at the least very resistant to ice as Ice Mario can barely even effect Morton if he tries to shoot balls of ice at him. * In SS, he was resistant to having his speed lowered, while being immune to burns. * In Puzzles and Dragons, he was a Fire Attribute, which also provides a resistance to fire as well as Wood attributes. * Can possibly resist being shrunken as he, along with other minions, can return back to normal after being shrunken by enemy lightning * He can also deny a certain attack from happening, effectively negating an attack. Arsenal * A magic wand, with which he can transmutate people into rabbits and other creatures. ** Can also shoot three rings of magic as a projectile. * His own magic wand ** Can create magic fireballs that explode upon contact. *** In Paper Jam, he could create a huge magic ball that can mess with Mario and Luigi's Battle Cards and change their effects to mostly unwanted things like dealing damage to Mario and Luigi as well as draining the Star Points needed to use the Cards, although it could potentially heal them as well. ** Can conjure up spiked iron balls that roll along the ground. *** He'll use these as a way of dealing stunned foes damage by conjuring them and then causing the tremor in hopes that the ball will roll into stunned foes ** Might be able to increase sizes of things like Lemmy's as well as the fact that he, along with the other Koopalings, could helpake Bowser grow with their magic wands all pitching in. * He also has a magical hammer that he uses as a melee weapon to knock large projectiles at opponents. ** Can spin with it to hit multiple things at once. ** Can hit projectiles at opponents in arcs or straight foward horizontally * Morton haa been seen flying a Clown Car, which enables flight. ** Could also summon cannonballs while inside the vehicle with which he can chuck and throw at opponents. * Bombs * Was once seen in a frog mech that could shoot cannonballs and such as ammunition and hop around. * Mystery Box/Chance ** Can increase his stats (POW, mostly, but can also increase his ACCURACY, EVASION, and DEF) ** Can decrease other's stats (similar to the stats above) ** Can recover his stamina ** Can deal damage to all types of foes or specific types of Ranged, Flying, and Melee ** Can recover a bit of health * Thwomp ** Can crush foes or cause a large shockwave, albeit it can be avoided with a jump. * Orbs ** Increased magical abilities, of which Morton is a Fire Attribute character. Physicality and Feats Strength * Morton is capable of lifting and chucking this, which likely would weigh around 932,901.56 kg, which is around a thousand tons based on its measurements next to Morton and the Mario Bros. * Can lift and chuck a large Chain Chomp, which would likely weigh in the ton range. * Can cause the ground to tremor with his jumps. ** In Jr.'s Journey, he also could cause the ground to shake and quiver with the hefty stomps of his feet when beefed up on Malatone X. * He can cause stone pillars to jam into the ceiling with a Ground Pound, while Mario and Luigi's efforts with a ground pound could barely exceed the heights that Morton's casual small hops could cause. * As noted in his info for Bowser's Minions and Jr.'s Journey, "...just one attack can break through rock." * Can heave Bowser along with the rest of the Koopalings, who likely weighs hundreds, if not, thousands of pounds. * Should be comparable to Roy, who can lift large rocks and boulders and throw them, as well as dispatch swarms of Goombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys. ** Goombas can break boulders, support Bowser and dozens of their own weights, smash stone blocks to smithereens, and can sometimes survive being stomped by Mario. ** Koopas can cause tremors with their jumps in some forms, smash through stone and brick blocks when in their shells or as a Kamikaze Koopa, as well as tank Mario's stomps on occasion. ** Shy Guys can restrain and hold back Chain Chomps, which likely weigh at least thousands of pounds and are likely a ton or two, can hold up Thwomps which likely weigh tons or at the least several hundred pounds, and can smash through stone blocks when donning a dino skull. Durability * Can tank multiple large iron cannonballs being deflected back at him and fragmenting in the Clown Car. * Can tank being stomped on by Mario ** One instance had him being crushed flat by a papercraft along with Lemmy, but he still managed to reform and command the papercraft. * Can tank his airship's crash. * Could come back after exploding. * Can tank a very large castle falling on top of him along with the rest of the Koopalings. * Can survive long falls. * Can survive falling into a lava pit along with the rest of the Koopalings. * Can tank lightning, or at the very leaat some form of electrical damage. * Can tank the destruction of his own castle in Super Mario World. Speed * Despite being the slowest of his siblings, Morton can still keep up with Mario and Luigi, who've dodged cannonballs, lasers, lightning, and can easily travel at hypersonic to possibly sub-rel speeds with the Bye-Bye Cannon as well as can react while traversing through the cosmos at high speeds. * Can produce afterimages with his shell spin, and in one instance, his shell spin was portrayed as among the fastest of his siblings * One instance had his magic's speed being among the fastest, although it took him the longest to cast a single spell in that same game. * Can make a getaway with Peach to his castle from one of his sibling's castles stationed in a completely different environment/habitat of a country, which should at the least be tens of thousands of meters. Weaknesses/Flaws * Morton isn't exactly the brightest Koopa around, although a few depictions paint him as having an average intelligence, with possible hints that despite his monosyllabic lexicon, he might be smarter than he looks, but nothing beyond speculation. * Morton is the slowest of his brethren. * A few of his projectiles and weapons could be reflected back at him if an opponent has the means of doing so. * Quite a few of his attacks and strategies involve trying to stun others with his tremors/shockwaves, which are easily avoided by nimble and agile opponents as well as completely disregarded by airborne foes. * Is limited in terms of how many magic blasts he can throw out at once. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Hammer Users